I love the way you lie
by CityKyu
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.;; SASUNARU ANGST abuse character death


**Hello! Has anyone else fallen absolutely in love with this song! Oh gosh, Eminem and Rhianna! How much better can a duet get! Anyway, I have had this song for a while but I just got around to watching the film clip today (Megan Fox is hot plz.) and it totally made me think SasuNaru! Then again, anything makes me think SasuNaruSasu... -sigh-. **

**Also, this is M for is language and themes and I didn't classify it as angst because it's not well... OVERLY angsty, it's just dramatic, despite the fact of death. .w.;**

**Can you spot all the lyrics in the story!**

* * *

**_I love the way you lie;-x_**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie._

Naruto shifted slightly on the bed, the warm rays of the sun dared to seep through the open curtains and slowly stir him awake. The more he moved though the more he realised he was being held by a familiar strong, pale arm. He smiled lightly and glanced over his shoulder to see his boyfriend of three years curled up behind him, the two bodies fitting together perfectly like the two right pieces of a puzzle. He was a little bewildered though, he remembered going to sleep by himself, Sasuke must have come home from the bar at some unknown hour.

His smile continued to stretch his cheeks and he followed the arm that was draped over his waist from the shoulder down to his hand. Naruto reached out and lightly dusted his fingers over the forearm before settling to hold Sasuke's hand. When he reached out though something caught his eye. He turned the hand over and saw the unmistakeable black marker writing, clearly displaying a phone number and the name of some slutty chick. His brows furrowed in frustration and he threw the arm off of him violently, jerking the sleeping raven awake.

"What the fuck, you total asshole!" Naruto cried out as he scrambled off the bed and stood at the end of it, glaring at the said asshole. His raspy voice bouncing off the walls and hitting Sasuke in the face, making his head pound horribly.

"What's your damage, idiot!" Sasuke snarled back out, his face adorning a horrible heated glare that only made Naruto nervous. The blonde gestured to the other's hand with a loud 'what the fuck is that'. Sasuke only shook his head as he glanced down at the number, asking what the problem was.

"Fucking cheating asshole!" Naruto screamed out in reply as he pounced back onto the bed, fist clenched, raised and ready to hit. He only got one half assed punch to the shoulder though, Sasuke was always to fast for him. When Naruto raised another fist, ready to attack, Sasuke flipped them in angry frustration and pinned the other's hands above his head with one hand and gripped the tanned throat with the other one. Naruto struggled and gasped as Sasuke's weight hurt his chest and his tightening hand made him dizzy from a lack of air.

"Don't you dare accuse me of such a thing!" Sasuke growled lowly, his eyes seemingly red and his face twisted into a frightening look of rage. Naruto's eyes widened and watered, but he was never one to back down to this, never. Not once.

"Why not! You've done it before!" He cried out, his deafening voice making Sasuke wince in pain. Hangovers were a bitch in any circumstance. The blonde brought up his knee and scored a hit to the raven's chest. Sasuke jerked away to tend to his now bruised rib cage and Naruto took that as his opportunity. He slid off the bed in a hurry and then, once he was standing sturdily, he composed his breathing and snarled another nasty growl at Sasuke before turning on his heels and storming out of the bedroom. Sasuke was quick to react, he jumped off the bed and stood at their open doorway as he watched Naruto make angry strides through the lounge room. He frowned when he saw just where the other was heading.

"Where are you going?" He yelled out as he stormed forward towards Naruto.

"I'm leaving you!" Hand on the front door knob.

"No you ain't!" Sasuke clipped back angrily as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled on it ferociously, making the other gasp as he was turned.

"Fuck off! I am!" Naruto yelped back as he shoved Sasuke's chest, Sasuke shoved back and made Naruto stumble backwards and hit the door. Naruto grit his teeth in agitation and he pushed himself off the door and swung his right hook, scoring a strike to Sasuke's chin. Now it was the raven's turn to stagger backwards, this time though he just stood there, holding the red area on his face and glaring at Naruto. Both parties were huffing and panting, the room was hot and both were sweating and Naruto's mind tried to catch up with all that was happening.

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to think back of a better time then this, when they were first dating. Sasuke would never cheat or stay out late (unless with Naruto). He'd make meals for him and plans nights specifically for them and them alone. He'd even asked Naruto to marry him, Naruto gladly agreed but now the gold band around his wedding finger only proved valuable as a weapon, packing that extra punch to his. It started when Sasuke's brother died a year ago, he was sure of it. That's when the raven started drinking more and to do that he had to go to bars, alone. He knew he cheated even though he had never personally caught him in the act, he smelt of sex, women and booze when he returned home. Then he lost his job which meant the couple lost their high end apartment in the upper side of town and resorted to this small, dank, run down, one bedroom house that was $30 weekly rent. Naruto never minded all that much though, because Naruto loved Sasuke more then the raven could ever know.

"Fuck you..." Sasuke hissed and before Naruto could register, Sasuke had him pinned to the door and crashed their lips together. Naruto winced away at first, Sasuke's fierce dominative gene left the kiss impassionate and sloppy. Naruto tilted his head like he always did and arched his body into Sasuke's as the raven ran his hand's down the blonde's back and settled them at his lower back. Their tongues fought a battle that their fists couldn't and Naruto couldn't hold back the tears that were burning the back of his eyes. Sasuke caught his lover's distress immediately and slid his hands down just below the blonde's ass and lifted him. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist for more support.

Sasuke carried him all the way back to the bedroom, their make out never being broken over the fear that if they did then everything would stop and Naruto would leave then both would be left alone, neither wanted to be alone. The raven threw Naruto onto the bed and there the blonde laid, face red and chest rising and falling dramatically with the need for air. Sasuke stared down at him and felt his chest tighten, he had promised him that he'd show restraint, he had always swore that he'd never hit him or hurt him but now he couldn't control himself. Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle Naruto leaving him, it was suicidal but his only love was always so quick on his feet and Sasuke new that if the blonde ever truly wanted to go, then he would.

He couldn't let him.

Naruto shuddered a little when he saw Sasuke's face contort into a look of complete madness but with something else mixed within it. There were tears streaming down his face like rivers but the smirk contradicted them. Before he could ask what was wrong Sasuke had pounced on Naruto and pinned every body part of his down with his superior weight.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto wheezed out, his body shaking with fear. Never had Sasuke done something this spontaneous and Naruto's twisted gut told him that it wasn't a good thing.

"You can't leave now..." Sasuke breathed out as his body convulsed slightly but Naruto couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying since his face was hidden perfectly by the dark bangs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried again but Sasuke ignored it. The raven reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cigarette lighter, looking up finally as he did so. Naruto's breath got caught in his throat and even though one would think he would struggle, he didn't. The look of devastation in Sasuke's eyes made his entire body freeze up. He locked eye contact with Sasuke, the raven doing the same. Then he threw the flicked lighter at the cream coloured curtains. They caught alight without question and the fire spread quickly over the wall.

"Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems..." Naruto breathed out as he ignored the fire and ultimately his demise. The tone in his voice wasn't something normal though, it sounded like it was a realisation, something that had only just dawned upon him.

"That's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano..." Sasuke finished for him as his onyx eyes watered even more and his tears feel onto Naruto's cheek.

"All I know is I love you too much..."

It was nice for Naruto to hear that in the very end, Sasuke loved him just as much.

Their burning passion finally engulfed in flames.


End file.
